


if i have to

by personaeleven



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei Friendship, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personaeleven/pseuds/personaeleven
Summary: when your boyfriends are best friends so you kinda have to be (too?) nice to each other. drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i really did not mean for this to become as shippy as it did im sorry (not sorry)

“Tsukishima! Sorry I’m late,” Hinata shouts, skidding to a stop right in front of the blond. Tsukishima pulls his headphones off his ears and hands the redhead a bag of bread, wordlessly. “Thanks!” Hinata grins, unwrapping one and biting into it.

This is a routine by now, ever since Hinata had been late once and forgotten to get breakfast. Tsukishima had had to endure his whining and complaints the entire hour-long train ride, and by the time they’d reached Tokyo he was ready to strangle the other boy, team spirit be damned. The only thing that’d held him back was that he knew Kenma would kill him, which would put Kuroo in a really awkward position.

When he’d told his boyfriend that the Nekoma captain - well, former captain - had just laughed and pulled him in for a kiss, before whispering what kind of reward he’d give Kei for such exemplary behaviour. So it had all worked out in the end. 

It was simple, really. Kenma liked Hinata. Kuroo was best friends with Kenma. Tsukishima liked Kuroo. As much as he and Hinata didn’t get along, normally, they were more than civil to each other on these Tokyo trips.

He wouldn’t admit it, but it was nice to have someone to go to Tokyo with, too. He and Kuroo had gotten together first, after Kuroo had made a really sappy speech when they’d gone to dinner after their nationals semifinal, about being happy to see Kei smile even when he’d lost. Tsukishima had kissed him right there and then, in front of both of their teams and coaches.

It was embarrassing, but he smiles when he thinks about it.

He and Kuroo took turns to visit each other over the following month, but there really was more stuff to do in Tokyo than Miyagi. Plus, once Kuroo entered university they had the added benefit of not having to tiptoe around any parents. So Tsukishima decided he’d make the trips from now on, against his boyfriend’s protests.

Then Hinata began joining him.

Hinata and Kenma were just friends for a ridiculous amount of time, actually - it was more than three months after Hinata started regularly visting Kenma that they started holding hands. What was weird was that nothing else seemed different.

 

_“Apparently it wasn’t very dramatic,” Kuroo said with a sigh, resting his head on Tsukishima’s lap. The blonde threaded his fingers through Kuroo’s hair unthinkingly; his boyfriend never used product in his hair, which made it messy but also unbelievably soft._

_“Not everyone is like you.”_

_“But this was extreme!” Kuroo exclaimed, gesturing with his hands. “Kenma said he was playing on his PSP, and Hinata was watching some volleyball video on YouTube, then Kenma reached a save point and looked up. And then he said, ‘Shouyou, let’s date.’”_

_“Hinata didn’t freak out?”_

_“Kenma said he thought they were already dating.”_

_“That idiot,” Tsukishima said, but there’s no heat to it._

_“Yeah, I know you say that all the time but I thought that just meant he wasn’t as smart as you. But he’s not smart at all, is he?” Kuroo said thoughtfully. “I can see why Kenma likes him, though.”_

 

Yeah, Tsukishima supposes he can see it. If he squints. Hinata chomps down on his second piece of bread, polishing it off just as the train arrives.

“Letsh gho, Tshukishimuh!” he beckons, mouth still full of bread. The two of them find seats with a table, settling in across from one another. Hinata sets down a large, red recyclable bag with bunnies on it beside him.

“What are you lugging to Tokyo?”

“Oh, this? It’s food for Kenma! His parents are out of the country again so my mum made some dishes for him to freeze and heat up. And I got him some instant food and some snacks to eat while he’s playing video games.”

“How is it,” Tsukishima says drily, “that you can remember to care for Kenma but not remember to buy your own breakfast? You owe me 1500 yen, by the way.”

“If I forget to get stuff for Kenma Kuroo-san will do it! I don’t want him to be a better boyfriend than I am. But if I forget to get stuff for myself you always get it for me. Here,” Hinata slides the money over, happily eating the fifth and last piece of bread.

“Kuroo is my boyfriend, you do know that? He’s not competing with you.” 

“Yeah, but he’s always doing really nice things for Kenma! I need to learn from him.” Hinata’s look of determination is familiar; he’s always trying to improve on his volleyball skills. But it’s kind of funny in this context.

“Learn to take care of yourself,” Tsukishima sighs, sinking into the plush seat. Hinata shrugs, an easy smile on his face as he also shifts to get more comfortable. 

“I’m going to sleep, Tsukishima.”

“Yep.” Tsukishima doesn’t like sleeping on trains, not when it could mean missing his stop. This was particularly a problem when travelling with Hinata.

“Night!” Hinata says cheerfully, shutting his eyelids. Tsukishima watches the shorter boy slip into sleep, his body sliding down further the seat. He's going to wake up with a sore neck and complain again. It'll be a pain, Tsukishima thinks, reaching to move the large red bag to his side. It's packed to the brim with bags of the chocolate popcorn Kenma's always munching on. 

Tsukishima sits down next to Hinata and tugs him upward. The redhead moves, sleepily, already half-dead; it's no wonder, when he constantly over-exerts himself in practice. 

"Night, Tsukki," Hinata mumbles, rolling his head onto Tsukishima's shoulder. The latter is too surprised by the use of his nickname to move, and asleep-Hinata takes that as permission to snuggle in further.

Kenma falls asleep on Kuroo a lot like this. Tsukishima doesn't mind; he knows how comfortable Kuroo's shoulders are from experience, and Kuroo seems to enjoy being a human pillow. It's not so bad, Tsukishima supposes. He hasn't had a whole lot of experience with it, since Kuroo's preferred way of falling asleep is straight onto Tsukishima's lap.

Hinata is really warm against him, though. Tsukishima feels his eyelids getting heavier, the soothing thrum of the train engine lulling him towards sleep. Well - a short nap wouldn't hurt. They usually announced their stop really loud, anyway. 

Satisfied with his logic, Tsukishima lets his head droop down on Hinata's.

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this really quick while i was in the middle of writing tsukikagehina, because the other one was taking too long and i wanted to finish something. 
> 
> in hindsight the tsukihina was inevitable!! haikyuu fandom stokes my multiship and polyship urges though so... if this fic feels like it's on an ot4 train... shrug.
> 
> hope you like it! this was super unedited so i'll prob come back and tweak it a little. comments/kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
